1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to searchlights, and more particularly to a reflective LED searchlight.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional searchlight 11 is a versatile searchlight supporting vertical and horizontal adjustment of its illumination angle. The searchlight 11 includes a lamp holder housing 12, a supporting seat 13 pivotally supporting the lamp holder housing 12 from below, and a lamp assembly 15 pivotally installed in the lamp holder housing 12.
Therein, the lamp assembly 15 is configured to tilt up and down with respect to the lamp holder housing 12 so as to change the illumination angle of the searchlight 11 vertically. The lamp holder housing 12 and the lamp assembly 15 can rotate horizontally in both directions with respect to the supporting seat 13, so as to change the illumination angle of the searchlight 11 horizontally.
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the lamp assembly 15 uses LEDs as light sources, and has a condensing lens 16 and an LED circuit board 18. The condensing lens 16 has a plurality of convex lens surfaces 17, and the LED circuit board 18 has a plurality of LEDs 19 that are quantitatively corresponding to the convex lens surfaces 17 of the condensing lens 16. When assembled, the condensing lens 16 is located in front of the LED circuit board 18, so that the LEDs 19 of the LED circuit board 18 are located at the focuses of the convex lens surfaces 17.
When the searchlight 11 is turned on, the LEDs 19 of the lamp assembly 15 emit light, the light is then condensed by the convex lens surfaces 17 of the condensing lens 16, and projected as parallel beams far in front.
The lamp assembly 15, nevertheless, has its weakness. Since the LEDs 19 of the LED circuit board 18 are sealed in the narrow space defined by the convex lens surfaces 17 of the condensing lens 16, the heat generated from the LEDs 19 if lighted is hardly dissipated, and this may lead to overheat and failure of the LED circuit board 18 of the lamp assembly 15.